


random jeffmads shit

by puppycornashlynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, depends on how i feel realy, time is a social construct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: oneshots, drabbles, and anything else i feel like shoving in here.enjoy whatever this ends up being.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 3





	random jeffmads shit

**Author's Note:**

> it's angsty drabble time mfs.  
> post-thomas' death, this is angstyyyyyyy. heh heh. >:3

“hi thomas… i mean, you’re dead so it’s not really a hello, it’s more so a “i’m here if you can even hear me… god i miss you. i mean, i have dolley, and she’s my  _ wife _ , so i should be fine, but honestly i don’t think i am.”

he sighed.

“but i’ll keep going for you.”


End file.
